


Bark and Bite

by hutchabelle



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animals, Dogs, F/M, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hutchabelle/pseuds/hutchabelle
Summary: Written for the 2017 mores2sl collection. Inspired by an anonymous prompt: My dog growls at everyone else on this trail but is always so excited to see you.





	Bark and Bite

 

 

My feet pound along the trail in time to my music. I inhale for four steps and then exhale the same amount. Dance music echoes in my ears, and Clove, my Chocolate Labrador, pads along beside me.

 

I brace myself as my neighbor Gale rounds the corner and heads toward us. Clove’s temperamental nature is notorious, and she doesn’t disappoint. She bares her teeth and bristles as Gale approaches. He comes to a halt next to me, and I pull my earbuds from my ears so I can hear him.

 

“Hey, Catnip,” he offers in greeting. “How’s it going? And how’s the fierce beast?” He leans down to pat my dog, but Clove growls, barks, and then nips at his hand.

 

“Sorry, Gale. You know how she is.”

 

He smiles ruefully and nods. “Dinner on Friday?” he asks before jogging away.

 

“Maybe,” I shout and start to replace my earbuds but pause when I see someone else coming around the bend. “Easy, girl. Easy.”

 

Clove’s ears perk up, and she wags her tail as the figure approaches. She gives a playful yip, but the jogger doesn’t stop. He just nods at me and tosses a friendly wave at my dog. Clove sags after he passes, and I narrow my eyes.

 

“What was that about, girl? You don’t like anybody.”

 

When Clove merely pants in response, I shrug and start down the trail again.

 

****

 

A few days later, the process repeats, and Clove almost pulls my arm out of the socket as Gale propositions me again for dinner, which I somehow manage to skillfully decline for the sixteenth week in a row. You’d think dude would get the point, but he’s persistent. I’ve just managed to get her under control when a shadow falls over her.

 

“That’s a gorgeous dog.”

 

I pivot so hard I stumble sideways, but a hand steadies me. I glance upward and gasp as I stare into the bluest eyes I’ve ever seen underneath a shock of golden blonde curls that fall crookedly over his sweaty brow.

 

“Th-thank you,” I stammer and flush deeply. “Her name’s Clove.”

 

He squats in front of her and allows Clove to sniff him before scratching her behind the ears. She nuzzles against his palm, and I stare in shock.

 

“Beautiful name, too. And owner.”

 

I smile in spite of myself. He’s smooth, this one. Didn’t even flinch as he offered that cheesy come on.

 

“Wow.”

 

“Wow?” he asks and shields his eyes as he looks up at me.

 

“Nice line,” I smirk, “but I’m more impressed you managed to pet my dog.”

 

He grins, stands, and lifts the hem of his t-shirt to wipe his face. I can’t help but stare at his washboard abs, and I work hard to keep my mouth from gaping. He’s a gorgeous specimen of manhood.

 

“Peeta Mellark,” he says in introduction and extends his hand.

 

“Katniss Everdeen,” I reply and grasp his hand. Clove woofs as his fingers close over mine, and I swear I feel a jolt that has nothing to do with the pounding feet of two joggers who pass us on the right.

 

“It’s really nice to meet you, lovely lady, and you too, Katniss. Maybe I’ll see you around.”

 

With that, he shoots me another crooked smile and heads down the path. I release a heavy sigh and tug on Clove’s leash.

 

“Come on, girl. Let’s go home. I need a shower. A cold one, preferably.” She barks happily and follows me back to the house where I spend a much longer than normal time cooling down from my daily run.

 

****

 

I don’t see him again for a week, but when I do, it’s completely worth it. He’s shirtless and wearing a royal blue bandana as a headband that makes his eyes pop as he approaches us on the trail. He slows to a stop and nods at me.

 

“Katniss. Clove. Nice to see you both again.”

 

Clove barks and wags her tail.

 

“Seriously, how do you do that?” My question comes out as half-confused and half-irritated, and I immediately bite my tongue. It’s a less than gracious greeting, and the last thing I want is for him to turn around and walk away.

 

“How do I do what?” he asks as he drops to a squat and scratches Clove under her chin.

 

“Get her to like you? I’m not very good at making friends.”

 

He looks up at me with squinted eyes and shrugs. “I’ll be your friend.”

 

I blush deeply. My comment wasn’t intended to gain sympathy or pity. It came out before I really knew what I was saying, but somehow I blurted out my innermost fear without a second thought.

 

“I, uh… Yeah, I guess that wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world,” I babble lamely.

 

He rises and faces me squarely. The corner of his mouth twitches as his fingers disappear into the fur on Clove’s head.

 

“That might have been one of the most unenthusiastic responses to an invitation of friendship ever,” he comments with a wry grin. “Please. Stop. Don’t hurt yourself as you rush into my arms with abandon because I’ve just offered you a place in my life.”

 

My attempt to smother a snorted laugh is futile, and I honk out my amusement at his self-deprecating humor. He’s insanely gorgeous, but a gentle kindness radiates from him that makes me feel at ease in a way I’ve rarely felt with anyone.

 

“I’m sorry,” I spit between giggles. “That came out completely wrong. Forgive me, and maybe we can start on that friendship thing.”

 

He heaves an exaggerated sigh and tosses a grin that makes my knees weak.

 

“All is forgiven. Are you up for a coffee or something, or do you need to finish your workout? I was going to go another couple of miles, but I’m beat.”

 

“Well… I-I’m not sure—”

 

He interrupts before I have a chance to turn him down. “No worries, actually. I have a meeting at 10:00, and I have some things to prepare before I get there. How about tomorrow? Maybe we can meet without the workout clothes?”

 

“So, naked, you mean?”

 

“Oh, god, no. That’s not what I meant,” he sputters, and I grin at his bewildered confusion.

 

“I’m teasing, Peeta. I know what you meant,” I assure him, but I can’t help but chortle at how adorable he looks with neon pink cheeks flushed with embarrassment. “How about District 12 at 9:00 tomorrow? It’s my favorite coffee shop. Do you know it?”

 

“I’ll figure it out. I’ll see you there, Katniss.” He leans down and rubs Clove’s back before mock saluting and jogging down the trail.

 

“Clove, that is one fine looking man.”

 

She yips and licks my hand. With a sigh, I put my earbuds back in my ears and head home. I’m suddenly extremely nervous about my normal cup of coffee the next morning.

 

****

 

At 8:45 the next day, I lead Clove onto the dog-friendly patio at District 12 Coffee and attempt to still the butterflies in my stomach. If I’m right about him, Peeta will be here within minutes. He’s not one to be late.

 

“Catnip! Hey! Can I join you?”

 

I cringe and turn to face Gale. How in the world did he manage to show up here today of all days? I hardly ever see him at this coffee shop. He told me once that his body is a temple he refuses to taint with such mundane things as caffeine.

 

“Gale. Hello,” I say with a fake smile. “Fancy meeting you here.” He moves to sit at the table with me, but Clove gives a low growl.

 

“Your dog has never liked me, has she?” he scowls. He walks around the table and drops into the chair out of Clove’s reach. “Anyway, I was really hoping to take you out to dinner at some point, but maybe an unplanned coffee date is just as good.”

 

“Uh… You don’t have to be at work soon or something?” My mind whirls as I try to figure out how to convince Gale to leave before Peeta appears. The last thing I need is a showdown between two men I barely know before I’ve had a chance to down some java.

 

“I have the day off. Thanks for asking.” He motions for the waitress and proceeds to order himself a coffee and a cappuccino for me.

 

“Thanks,” I gulp. I’m rapidly running out of options for getting him to leave quickly. “You’re a black coffee kind of guy, huh?”

 

“Sometimes I like some sugar,” he answers with a wink and covers my hand with his.

 

I hear a sharp intake of breath and a happy yip from Clove before a strained voice reaches my ears.

 

“Oh, I thought we’d made plans for this morning, Katniss. My mistake.”

 

“Peeta…” My voice trails into silence at the confusion and hurt in his blue eyes. “Clove, leave him alone.”

 

Gale scowls as my dog rubs against Peeta’s legs and nuzzles against his legs. “Who’s this, Katniss? And why is your dog humping his leg? Clove hates everybody but you.”

 

“Gale, shut up. Peeta, wait!” I cry, but he’s already turned and out on the sidewalk. Clove whines at his sudden departure, and I grab her leash before she makes a move to run after him. 

 

Furious, I whirl and snap at Gale, “Who asked you to sit down here today? Or to keep asking me out when I have yet to say yes to ANY of your invitations? Or to interrupt my actual coffee date with a guy who doesn’t shove his way into my life and who my dog appears not to hate?”

 

He pales at my words and reaches into his pocket for his wallet. Without a word, he drops a ten on the table to cover the cost of the beverages and says stiffly, “My apologies for screwing up your morning. I’ll leave you alone from now on.”

 

Clove bares her teeth at him as he stalks away from us, and I twist my hand through the leash to keep her close. I’m frustrated, and she’s clearly aware of my agitated state. It’s several minutes and a lot of deep breaths before I’m calm. With a sigh, I finish my coffee and head home. Maybe I can get a run in before I have to go to work.

 

****

 

Mist rolls over the path as my feet slap the gravel. It’s been almost two weeks since the disastrous coffee non-date, and I haven’t seen either Gale or Peeta the entire time. Clove lopes along beside me as steadfastly as ever, but it’s clear she’s looking for him as we jog the trail.

 

I’m still not sure why Peeta’s so appealing. We’ve barely talked, and I’m not normally one to trust a person I hardly know. I don’t offer myself easily to anyone, and I certainly don’t develop crushes on strangers. Yet, I’ve spent the past several days mooning over the blonde, blue-eyed male runner who I’ve seen a total of three times.

 

“What a mess,” I mutter and skip a song on my playlist that seems a little too cheerful for my dreary mood. As a result, I almost miss the way Clove perks up as we round a corner.

 

I swear it’s like a movie. The fog lifts slightly, and a figure emerges from the haze. He’s wearing a red tank that shows off his biceps, and my breath catches as he approaches.

 

“Hey there, stranger,” he huffs as he comes to a stop in front of us. Clove wags her tail and barks happily as he leans down to give her a good rub. I’m so excited he’s finally in front of me again, I can’t think of a single thing to say. Thankfully, he saves me from my awkward silence and glances up at me.

 

“I’m sorry for running off.”

 

“To be fair, it’s been more like jogging.” I shake my head as he looks at me. Confusion mars his handsome face, and I attempt to clarify. “Running off. Jogging… It was a bad joke. I’m nervous. I have no other excuse.”

 

He chuckles at my explanation and stands. Shoving his fists in his pockets, he shifts from foot to foot awkwardly, but I’m willing to wait.

 

“Like I said, I’m sorry I ran away from you a couple of weeks ago. It wasn’t my finest moment, I’ll admit. I should have given you time to explain,” he confesses. “No, I take that back. You shouldn’t have to explain anything. I shouldn’t have overreacted to seeing you with another guy in the first place. That was completely unfair. You have every right to have coffee with anyone you want. I hope you can forgive me.”

 

“There’s nothing to forgive,” I insist. “Gale’s another runner on this trail, and he’s been asking me out for months. He just sat down with me that day, and I didn’t know how to ask him to leave before you got there. I was working on it when you showed up.”

 

Peeta smiles at me shyly, but it’s clear he’s still embarrassed. “That’s a relief, but it doesn’t excuse me being so rude to you. I shouldn’t have left, and then I shouldn’t have pouted for two weeks like a child because my ego was bruised.”

 

“Your ego was bruised…” I’m not sure how to process his statement, so I bite my lip and wait.

 

“If you’ll allow it, I’d like another chance to have coffee with you.” He wipes his forehead with the back of his hand and studies my face intently.

 

Breathless, I only hesitate a moment. “I don’t really have anything to do today. It’s my weekend.”

 

“Oh, really?” he asks with a wink. “District 12 again?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“You want to go together?”

 

Clove barks, and I glance down at her. Somehow she’s always known. I’m glad I have her to reinforce my initial instinct to trust this guy.

 

With a nod, I smile at him and respond. “Yes. Together.”


End file.
